puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Help:New to the Wiki?
New to the Pucca Wiki? Your Edits When you make an edit, other people will be able to look at it. Sometimes what you write will be changed or undone, and sometimes that happens pretty quickly. When this happens, don't get discouraged. This is all part of the way wikis work. The other person simply may be more familiar with the show than you are. Just watch more episodes to learn more about the show and you'll catch up. If you feel you need to add your edit back in, make sure you fill out the Summary line to explain why you are re-adding it. This will help everyone see why the information should be kept and will show up in the History of each page and the . But be careful not to get stubborn. If you think, "I'm going to add this no matter what anyone else says", then you need to take another look at what you want to add. Is the information correct for what was seen in the episode, or is it something you made up? If it's something that you made up, then please read the ' ' section below. What Goes Here We have six types of pages: *Main namespace pages — for episodes, characters, places etc. *User pages that begin with "User:" — share with us a little bit about yourself *Talk pages — for both users and the namespace pages. User pages start with "User talk:" and the namespace pages start with "Talk:". *Forums, which begins with "Forum:" — a way of discussing things and getting feedback *Blogs, which begin with "User blog:" — an informal way of saying what's on your mind and seeing what other people think Talk Pages are available for all Main namespace pages and for Users. User Talk pages are for asking users questions. Main namespace Talk pages are for discussing how to make the wiki better. Blogs can be for anything you want to discuss, but preferably relating to the show. Some blogs will also have news about the show or information for the members of this wiki. What Doesn't Go Here There are a few things that should not be added to this wiki. They include: *'Fan fiction' — Stories that fans write about PUCCA *'Fan characters' — These are characters fans create themselves. *'Social networking info' — Personal information should be confined to your User Page and to Blogs that you create. Signing Up As it says on the main page, anyone can edit the wiki. You don't have to sign up for an account, but there are some advantages if you do: *Your edits show up under a name that you choose, rather than the IP address of your computer. *You can customize your User Page to let people know what your interests are. *You may not see as many ads when you sign into your account. More information is available on the Why create an account page. If you're ready to sign up, you can click on "Sign In" in the upper-right corner of the page, but you must be at least 13 years old to do so. Editing Pages The Community Portal has a lot of tips on editing in the Help section and other tips can be found on the ' ' page. Some of the important tips for newcomers to remember are: *Don't put extra spaces and blank lines in if you don't have to. Every space and blank line on a page has an effect on how the page looks. *Avoid fan cruft on Main namespace pages, which are personal or biased statements. *Before you click on Publish to save your edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of that button. This helps us see the reason why you made a change. *Also, use the Preview button to make sure everything looks right before you save your work with Publish. You may see that there is more you want to add. *When editing a Talk Page or a Forum, please sign your post. Click on the 'Signature' button, right after 'Template' button. *Remember that Talk Pages is for discussing how to make a page better, welcoming a new user and such. *When adding a comment to a Blog, add only one comment instead of several small comments. Also, please keep it on-topic. Play Nice In general, play nice. Our rules on behavior are covered in Pucca Rules, but here are some guidelines to go by. *No name-calling or insulting other people. *Don't spam. Spam includes off-topic messages, advertisements and any messages that you post several times in a row. *No fan fiction. *Undo happens to everyone, so don't get upset when it happens to you. If you make an edit and someone clicks on Undo to change it back, they will usually tell you why they did that in the Summary. If you really think the edit belongs there, add it back and be sure to say why in the Summary line. *Occasionally, we may have to leave a message on your Talk Page saying why something you did wasn't allowed. If it was an honest mistake, then no harm was done. But if we have to tell you several times, then that usually means you are doing it deliberately. After about the third time, an administrator may place a block on your account. *Keep the wiki clean: work to make this wiki better and help clean up edits that other people make. *Don't use obscene language. Profanity and other bad messages will get you blocked from editing this wiki. *Respect the people all around you, even fans of other teams: having a different opinion is okay. Don't get into arguments or start insulting people if you disagree with them. That will get you started. If you have any questions, ask one of the other members of the wiki, or post a question in the Help desk forum. Category:CommunityCategory:Help